Where She Belongs
by Plxiades
Summary: Ariel was accidentally transported to unknown grounds, got kidnapped by a nameless pirate, and was immediately rescued by a peculiar young lad. Having no clue of how to get back home, she has to seek a little help from a particular Jim Hawkins.
1. Author's Notes

**RATED T** : Warning! This series contains swearing, romance, and a bit of violence. Recommended readers are of ages 13 and above.

 **Where She Belongs** is a Disney based _The Little Mermaid_ and _Treasure Planet_ crossover fanfiction. Affectionate scenes between Ariel (The Little Mermaid) and Jim (Treasure Planet) will be evident in this series. If you feel offended by such material, turn away now.

 **DISCLAIMER** **:** I do not own The Little Mermaid and Treasure Planet. All the characters obviously belong to Disney.


	2. Prologue

Bubbles abruptly formed in the presence of motion underwater; a certain mermaid swam in ultimate grace out the magnificent palace gates of Atlantica. With only tiny gleaming balls of gas they call stars hovering aloft the black night sky, darkness shrouded the ocean. Sure thing, no one and nothing would catch sight of a petite stowaway on a tranquil midnight.

She turned around in a silent fashion and took one last look at the guards surrounding the palace. They were snoring along with the sound asleep kingdom. A smirk was instantly painted on the mermaid's beautiful face. She finally swam away, grabbing the chance of having a ginormous unexpected exploration with not a single thing to worry about, which patently includes a particular red crab.

In the unknown depths of the ocean, where merpeople wouldn't dare reach, settled a distinct mermaid fond of adventures. Before her was a cryptic formation of waters moving in a clockwise motion. It was sparkling in a pretty manner and looked like a purple-blue current under the sea. Tickled by her curiosity, she stayed for quite a while and watched as a few creatures, three young blue whales, swam through it and disappeared. Her eyes widened. Where did they go? Is that current some sort of a portal?

Her fins moved automatically, bringing her nearer the strange current. The sight of a breathtaking undiscovered part of the ocean brought her out of her senses. She was completely astounded by the ravishing portal, but suddenly stiffened as she unknowingly touched a part of the moving water. She cannot feel her hand! She breathed deeply. Her eyes were wider. Thirsty for more, her hand was casually followed by her full arm, and sooner, her whole body. She sank through it and vanished.


	3. Chapter 1

_**TRAVEL TO WORLDS**_

On the spacious main deck, the marvelous crew of the RLS Legacy cheered in astonishment as their new captain, James Pleiades Hawkins, brought home the bacon, or rather brought on ship the rings. They haven't yet gone pass several miles away from the planet Celestia, but such didn't stop them from having the best time of their spectacular spacer lives.

For a moment, Captain Hawkins recalled his first voyage back when he was seventeen as a young cabin boy in that same ship. Who would have thought that this young lad could be the talk of all Montressor and its neighboring planets for a yearlong time? Jim, as everybody calls him, was just the remarkable star behind the discovery of the legendary Treasure Planet. Together with the former ship's captain, Amelia Smollet, and an astrophysicist who eventually became her husband, Dr. Delbert Doppler, Hawkins opened the gates of a preposterous world which culminated enormous recognition.

Jim was then offered by the Royal Interstellar Academy a scholarship which sooner tasked him an important mission in compliance with the said grant. To his advantage, the fate of his journey might put his hands over the RLS Legacy; which he would captain once the voyage turned out well. He and his crew were assigned to sail on Celestia, a mysterious planet 63012 miles away from his home. They were accredited to search for the Celestial Rings.

The Celestial Rings were said to have innate powers when worn, yet no one have figured out what exceptional powers do they contain, for what have been rumored, these treasures weren't discovered for centuries. Not until Hawkins and his crew found the buried rings in Celestial grounds will they be available for further examination and study.

Indeed, Jim was a born treasure hunter. Along the jaunt, he had gathered, or rather remained three of the said precious treasures, out of seven; the rest where misplaced along their way back to the ship.

Strolling around the main deck, Jim saw the priceless faces of joy of the fearless crew. The RLS Legacy was unbelievably on their way back to Montressor! And at this very hour, everybody called for a grand celebration for the accomplishment of the recent travel. Cheers, jolly spacer music, and echoes of success can be heard in the atmosphere.

"Ahoy, Jim!" A strong voice amidst the ship's high spirits made him turn. Walking towards the new captain was a good-looking fellow with a pure manly composure; hair as black as ash. Even after all the expedition's burden, he still looked fine.

"Hey, Eric." Jim greeted in return as soon as he knew Eric was able to hear him. He placed both hands inside his pockets and spoke, "Now why aren't you taking a rest? It's been a rough day for us."

"I think you should ask the same to yourself, captain. Everything okay?" his eyebrows met.

"Yeah," Jim let out an exasperated sigh. "I thought I shouldn't miss the celebration up here."

Eric's face lightened up. "You were very great, Jim." he commented with an appreciative smile on his face. "I am so proud of you. The whole crew is so proud of their captain. You did your mission very well, and I'm beyond happy for you."

Hawkins returned the smile with full gratitude. "Thanks, Eric."

"Go sleep, captain."

"I cannot sleep," he spoke as he brushed his chestnut bangs off with his left hand. "There... there are still a lot of things... running inside my mind."

"Like what?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "Don't think too much about the rings."

Jim shrugged. "I won't even try them myself; doesn't actually fit my sense of fashion," he jested. With exhaustion marked on his handsome face, he still managed to smirk flawlessly.

Without waiting any response from Eric, the conversation was easily brushed off as Jim turned around and momentarily walked towards his room. The young lad silently entered his peaceful cabin. He instantaneously released a shallow breath of relief and thought of the three precious Celestial Rings. _These are going to change things_ , he thought. He then nimbly plunged on the bed and finally closed his weary eyes.

—

The whole process of sinking and transporting to an unknown world wasn't that quick. It felt painful being drained, swallowing her whole being as the portal chewed on her petite body.

The mermaid tried to scream, both her eyes shut, but to no avail she cannot hear herself. She cannot feel anything. Her body felt like jelly, helpless as the moving waters took control of her.

It felt difficult to breathe for one second. The moment she gathered the strength to open her eyes, she knew the water was offbeat. It didn't feel wholesome like the ones near Atlantica. It tasted a bit more salty. It was intoxicating. Though, she was definite of it, the water was clearer.

The mermaid looked around her. No fishes, no corals, no other creatures. And then a thought stroke her. She was in the shallow parts of the ocean! The water was limpid, of course; there has been a lot of sunlight seeping through the transparency of the sea.

For an instant, her tail tried to push her entire body away from the warm sand along the coast, but a part of her hesitated and said no. _This might be the thing she was longing for... a real adventure!_

She heard a loud roar of sails unfolding as a unique air transportation molded similarly to a ship touched the Montressian grounds.

Yes, the mermaid was unknowingly transported to Montressor!

Montressor is a mining world within the Terran Space. There resided different types of creatures; unusual beings, extraterrestrial migrants, foreign hybrids and the ever admirable earthlings. Orbiting the world is the Montressor Spaceport, Crescentia, which has become a prosperous center of trade in the Etherium.

Observing the extraordinary place through the crystalline waters, the mermaid almost jumped as she saw a landing process of one particular transport. It was a massive ship; the biggest by far from all those she saw. The uniqueness of the vessel was plainly noticeable. It wasn't made for the waters, but it does fly! The mermaid blissfully gazed in awe, oblivious of the advent of one peculiar figure eyeing her from over the fine shore.

Taking delight in watching the craft's landing, the red-headed beauty disregarded the appearance of black boots materializing through the transparent waters. Panic promptly rushed through her veins as intertwined strings surrounded her. Struggling to get away from the trap, the mermaid was effortlessly lifted off the salty waters.

The clumsy intruder strode the vast littoral, carrying the half lady-half fish in his tangled net, along with his fear that somebody might spot him and his ludicrous catch. He walked in a very silent pace, or tried to, but his now wet leather boots weren't cooperating. Much to add to his worries, his catch was giving him a tremendous pain in the neck.

Along the way, the mermaid screamed with all her might, but efforts wasted. Her hands were knotted together with an unusual thick rope and her mouth was covered with a dirty cloth tied around the back of her head.

"Now listen, lady. Don't waste your strength... Nobody will hear ya." Quite stumbling, the pirate managed to reprimand her.


	4. Chapter 2

**_FATED ENCOUNTER_**

The entire galaxy has heard one last cry of triumph; and for one second, the thrill-seekers were off the realm of pure adventure.

The teen, together with his crew, has finally landed on Montressian grounds. Gradually getting down the ship, his eyes abruptly scanned through the vast Spaceport to find a familiar woman strolling around Crescentia, as if impatiently looking for something, or rather someone. She has the same chestnut brown hair, the same blue eyes, and the look of a priceless motherly worried face. Jim smiled at the sight of Sarah and ran towards her in an instant.

The lady immediately saw her handsome son approaching. They momentarily wrapped each other in their arms as both felt a wistful longing for reunion. Tears flowed down Sarah's pale cheeks as she spoke "I missed you, Jim. I'm glad you're finally back..."

Jim suddenly let go of his mother's fastened embrace and brushed the tears off her beautiful face. "Stop crying, mom. I'm here... And, I missed you too."

"Oh Jim, I am just so proud of you."

"Thanks, mom. But let's not quite forget that I'm doing all these for you." He smiled warmly and gave Sarah one last tight hug before they went walking back to the Benbow Inn.

The Benbow witnessed Jim's growth, all the times he blew cakes, including his biggest joys and trials. It was home. Montressor knew the place as a restaurant, which was later rebuilt after being burned by inimical pirates. It became a grander and bigger hotel-restaurant, all with the provision of Jim's riches from his course to Treasure Planet.

"It feels so good being back," Jim commented as he inhaled the ambiance of home.

Taking off her lightweight jacket, Sarah tittered as she pushed her hair back to a high ponytail. "Actually, BEN and I prepared something..."

"JIMMY!" A mechanical robot busted out the kitchen doors and greeted. It promptly clung itself on the young lad and hugged him tightly. "Oh how I miss you, boy! I am so glad you're finally back!" He then pushed Jim towards a specially decorated table, with the finest utensils and candles set up, after releasing him from the squeeze.

"Whoa... easy, BEN. What's all these for?"

"In celebration of the prestigious return of James..." BEN's voice trailed off, "I mean, Captain James Pleiades Hawkins!"

A certain pink blob appeared out of nowhere and imitated BEN's statement. _Captain James Pleiades Hawkins!_

"Why you little thing..." Jim tickled Morph in a playful manner, causing the blob to chuckle aloud.

"BEN, why won't you get what we have prepared for Jim's first lunch as captain?" she winked at her son who just blew his bangs off and laughed at the compliment.

"Oh, of course, Sarah!" The robot obeyed the implicated command and hastily returned to the kitchen.

Suddenly, a knock on the inn's door was heard by the two.

"Mom?"

"Oh, no worries, Jim. They're just probably the visitors I have invited to come over."

Two distinct figures came out the door; an attractive and inhumanly slim woman with exceedingly feline features and a notable and well-off astrophysicist entered the inn right away.

"Dr. Doppler? Captain Amelia? What are you–"

"Congratulations, Jim!" Delbert shook the young man's hand in salute.

"Mr. Hawkins, you did a very well job." The feline captain added in approbation. "I was never wrong about you. Since then, you've been an image of bravery and full determination. Congratulations on your promotion, and for the success of the mission, of course. I am beyond glad to share the supervision of the RLS Legacy with you."

The teen admired their recognition, "Thank you, Delbert and Captain Amelia. That means a lot to me."

"Alright, enough with the chit-chats there. Let's reserve more of our talks for later. Besides, BEN will be back in any moment. Why won't we all take our seats?" Sarah invited the couple towards the table and pulled their chairs out.

As everyone was about to settle down, a scream made their nerves jump, leaving a great pounding against their chests.

"What was that?" Sarah put both hands over her mouth in concern.

"I could genuinely identify only one thing and that is trouble," Amelia said.

"I'll go check what's outside," Jim hurriedly busted out the inn door and traced the path where the sound had come from.

The soles of his boots touched the wet sands of the shore as he ran in a blistering pace. Not a few meters away from Benbow Inn, he spotted a pyknic man untying the knot of a quietly settled rowboat. Jim slowed down and looked around. He placed his hand at the back of his neck and awkwardly asked the short man, "Um, is everything okay?"

The man answered without looking at Jim, "Yeah, lad. My business here is nothing of yours. Shooo..."

"But I thought I heard someone..."

"Oh no, there's no one here but me!" He interrupted. "No one but this old sailor. Now if I were ya, I would go mind my own thing..."

Having been complacent enough, Jim turned away and started to walk back the inn. But a mere unmistakable sound made his eyes went wide. He swiftly returned his gaze on the pirate who was now holding a lady fish captured in a net.

The girl looked completely helpless. Tears were all over her weary pretty face. Her eyes were sore from too much crying. Her arms were tightly tied and were marked with bruises. She was the illustration of fragility and pain.

Jim instantly withdrew his pistol from his jacket and directly aimed at the criminal. "Let her go!"

The nameless pirate was surprised and steadily threw his arms up. "Whoa, easy lad! Why bring out the gun, eh?"

"Can you hear or not? I said, let her go!" he yelled, marking the pirate's face his target.

"Calm yourself down, would ye? Fine, I'll let her go... Only if you make sure ye won't be pulling the trigger, lad." The bandit started to tear the net using a small blade he pulled out from his black boot. "See, I'm letting her go..." The pirate hummed to himself as he continued his pretentious actions.

Little did Jim knew that the pirate has other plans.

At once, he threw the knife at him with great impact that it nearly stabbed Jim's arm. Blood dripped from the small fresh wound. The injured youth felt adrenaline of absolute madness rush through his veins.

For a moment, he pulled the gun's trigger and shot the pirate on his left arm. Blood spurted out his damaged part and he screamed in pain. Jim shot then his right hand, adding more agony to the pirate's senses. "Do not wait for me to shoot your fucking face!"

With the angered teen's final statement, the wounded pirate rapidly ran off until he was nowhere seen.

Ariel's eyes have stopped from crying, but her heart hasn't after what she saw. It was terrifying to see the blood, hearing the loud bang of anguish as she witnessed the fatal encounter of the thief and the bold intruder.

Jim blew on the tip of his gun and fleetingly kept it inside his jacket. He walked towards the poor woman caged in a net and helped her out. "You okay?"

Ariel stared at this dangerous male for a moment.

"Were you hurt?" he asked as he finally ripped off the net and gently removed the cloth covering the mermaid's mouth.

She slightly nodded. "You s-saved me," her voice trembled.

Jim took the moment to gaze at the amazingly ravishing stranger. She has hair as red as blood. Her deep blue eyes were the biggest he has seen. Her ruby lips looked desirable to taste. Wait... Did he just thought of that? In her tormented form she still looked stunning. Her upper body was bare, only her breasts covered by a purple seashell brassiere. She has fascinating green translucent fins that adoringly showed off the color of her green tail. _Wow_ , Jim mentally told himself.

"And what would a Celestian exactly do here? Punish me for stealing the rings?" he managed to smirk at his interrogation.

Ariel shook one last time. Her eyes fell and she instantaneously collapsed on the wet shore.

"Miss?"

The senseless red-headed female was a picture of severe torture and discomfort. Perturbed, Jim took the mermaid in his arms and carried the unconscious woman to the Benbow.


	5. Chapter 3

_**ODD INTERROGATION**_

Ariel woke up with an aching head and a half-dead heart. Damaged, she laid in a bed with the smoothest blankets her skin ever touched. Heedless of the unwanted discomfort her body felt, she tried to look around the peculiar surroundings and eventually rubbed her eyes to seek clarity. Wooden walls and floors penetrated her vision. She inhaled the scent of household cooking and felt the igniting warmth from the fireplace. "Where am I?"

"In my room," a familiar voice replied her indirect question. A man stood up from an average stool and walked towards the injured mermaid.

"What happened?" she involuntarily asked; her eyes remained partly closed.

"You passed out. You were unconscious for hours."

"Like, how many hours?"

"Three."

"Oh..."

There was a hush for a matter of a hundred seconds. Dismissing the awkward silence, Jim suddenly cleared his throat. "Mom will be up here in a minute." He momentarily paused and stared intently at the female from head to tail. It was strange to find himself gazing at an almost-naked woman that he hastily removed his eyes from her. "She'll bring you some clothes."

Ariel struggled to get up the bed, "I don't need any-"

"Of course, you do," he interrupted straightaway. "I wouldn't be spending the rest of the day talking to a naked woman."

She shook her head one last time as if removing the stinging pain she felt in every strand of her mermaid life. As she finally rose in a sitting position and straightened her back, her mouth opened at the sight of the bold man. He was an intrepid spirit. He looked fine and sturdy. The lady examined him from his brown hair and the odd ponytail he has, scanning down to his muscular built, his strong-looking legs.

 _Legs!_

 _Human!_

She squealed.

Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Human," she whispered to herself. "Wait... I remember now. You were the one who," she cleared her throat, "rescued me... from the old man." Ariel slowly nodded her head as she recalled the exasperating experience she had with the pirate. "You're not going to hurt me aren't you?" Ariel clarified.

The spacer chuckled at her question, thinking it was absurd. "I wouldn't risk my life in saving a fish woman if I don't have pleasing intentions." He looked at his damaged arm. "Not that I have intentions, I just did what I think was right."

Ariel's eyes followed his, which she found were the same blue as hers. Eventually, they were glued on the wounded arm. The memories of her capture brought her the shivers back. "I'm sorry about your arm. But I really am thankful for you coming for rescue."

"Don't mention it."

"I," her voice trailed off, "I have to go home..."

"With a pirate out there attempting to rape you? I'll bring you home."

"No!" she paused. Ariel was desperate, but having a human company to Atlantica wasn't ideal as it seemed. "I mean, you don't have to."

"I've been in Celestia; there's nothing to worry about, if that's what you're thinking."

The mermaid blinked.

"I'm calling my mom, you have to get dressed."

Jim numbly went out of the room, closing the door providing the mermaid a little privacy. What could take Sarah so long that he has to converse with a naked fish woman for several minutes?

His feet made loud thuds against the stairs as he made his way down the Benbow's dining area.

Sarah was setting the table for dinner, and BEN seemed to be still working in the kitchen with Morph. Amelia left earlier, for Delbert insisted she has to attend to their kids; while the astrophysicist stayed, for some valuable reason, according to himself.

The doctor abruptly eyed the approaching teen. "So, is the Celestian finally awake?"

"Apparently, yes." Jim replied. "And I need to bring her clothes as soon as possible."

"Here Jim," Sarah handed him a powder blue nightgown. "I am so sorry it took me so long to deliver you the clothes. BEN and I were preparing dinner. How is she, by the way? You should bring her some soup too."

"She's alright, I guess. She said she wants to go home."

"Hold on," Delbert suddenly broke the conversation between Sarah and her son. "That is certainly a big no, Jim. She must be an answer!"

"Delbert, what are you talking about?"

"The rings of course! Who else would better know about them than their real owners? We could ask her! Everything we need to know about the Celestial rings!"

"That is an absolute ridiculous idea," the inn owner calmly replied; her left eyebrow was raised.

"It is actually not." He abruptly faced her son, "Jim, what do you say?"

"I don't know," he sighed. Dr. Doppler has a point. It was an undeniable fact that they were eager to discover the powers of the recently found rings, and hopefully as they thought, the mermaid could be the key to make their questions answered. "I'll... try."

Jim then left the two and went back upstairs to bring the clothing. He knocked on the door twice before opening it. His eyes immediately went wide seeing the mermaid on the floor, forcefully dragging herself towards the door.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I have to go home."

"No, it's dangerous out there." He walked near her and handed her Sarah's outgrown nightgown. "Wear it."

Ariel pouted but caught with both her hands the nightgown. "What is this?" she asked, unfolding the piece of clothing.

Sure, the mermaid has seen human clothing, pieces of materials they use to cover up their bare body, but the redhead is genuinely unfamiliar on how to wear those.

"That's my mom's. Don't worry, that's clean... and she doesn't get to wear that anymore. I hope that somehow fits you."

Ariel got more confused as she studied the dress in her weary hands. "I... I d-don't know how to..."

The spacer raised an eyebrow. "You don't know... what?

Ariel raised the clothes in her hands.

"You don't know how to wear one?" he guessed.

The mermaid nodded.

"Right," he sighed and gently shook his head in realization, "Celestians don't wear clothing." Jim walked towards the poor beauty and offered a hand. "Give that to me, I'll try my best to put it on you."

BAM!

That was one massive mistake.

It was hard for Jim doing this. His eyes were stuck on her slim body as he slid the nightgown from her head up to her chest. It might be one of Sarah's old ones, but the dress was somehow loose on her, for Ariel was very petite and unquestionably thin.A tint of red spread over his well-defined face as his left hand brushed Ariel's waist.

"It's almost time for dinner," Jim abruptly put his arm under Ariel's tail, causing the mermaid to startle for a moment, the other behind her back for support as he carried her bridal-style downstairs.

"Oh look at those two! You look adorable, like newly-weds!" BEN greeted as soon as his huge robotic eyes caught a glimpse of the teens.

And with that, Jim submitted a deadly glare.

"Oops, sorry..." the robot tittered.

Jim carefully put the mermaid down on the available wooden chair Sarah has pulled out. Everyone took their seats as well; a deafening silence surrounded them.

"How are you feeling, miss?" Sarah initiated to break the quietude. "Oh, and what's your name?"

"I'm alright, thank you. It's Ariel..."

"It is a very nice name," Sarah smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, Ariel, what actually happened when Jim found you?"

Ariel thought for a while; confessing the truth won't harm her. As far as she has observed, the creatures around the table have sound intentions. They have seen her fins and tail, and they haven't done anything fatal. Yet.

"I got lost. Then some stranger caught me with-"

"She was kidnapped, mom." Jim interrupted.

"I'm glad my son found you before something worse happened."

"Yeah, and I think we should get her back home as soon as possible. Parents might be worried sick as f-"

"Jim, language!"

"Jim..." Delbert interjected all of a sudden. "I thought that... you know, what we've discussed earlier?"

The teen shrugged. "This doesn't make any sense, doc."

"Well," the astrophysicist gently tapped his chin with his fingers, "I'll do the interrogation myself, right here and right now. Lady, what brings you here? Is this about the rings?"

Ariel blinked. "Rings? What rings?"

"Don't start playing with us, Celestian." Delbert put on a determined face. "Why are you here?"

"I'm sorry... I don't understand. What's a Celestian?"

"Celestian! Upper human and lower animal creature... like yourself, lady."

"But, I'm not," Ariel's voice shook a bit out of hesitation. "I am an Atlantean, a mermaid."

"Mermaid?"

"Yes," she breathed heavily. "A member of the merfolk..."

"Merfolk? Why heavens, were you from-"

"Atlantica!"

Delbert gawked.


	6. Chapter 4

_**WALK THE PLANK**_

It was a drastic run for a minor chance of "shame" survival.

The bang indeed burned his ears with distress as his hefty arms endured torment.

With a visible crease on the forehead, the pirate scowled.

The intrusion of a certain young lad delayed the glorious crime he attempted to work with by himself. He profoundly thought, the strange boy was exceptionally armed. His age meant to tell a story of ordinary youthful life, but his abrupt action didn't mention so.

For a moment, he contemplated on the idea of what made the intruder familiar. A silent _I've seen him before_ was the only thing that kept running inside his bothered head.

Despite hearing the scream of agony his arms made, he strove to recall the boy's prominent appearance.

 _One_. The gun he held in his hand was legal. He wasn't just anybody — he is somebody. That was notable. The gun possessed an unusual gray color designed with a striking white and blue lining along the bottom of its handle. After a count of seconds and minutes, a cognizant inkling popped inside his weary mind. A logo. He couldn't be mistaken. It was transparently the splendid symbol of RIA travelers.

 _Two_. His strong face bore the marking of genuine angst which oddly matched the valiant words escaping from his lips. He had witnessed this before, or probably heard of.

 _Three_. The boy has brown hair, distinctively parted in the middle, peculiarly shaved on its sides, and the odd rattail.

 _"Rattail,"_ he muttered _._

He wholly remembered.

Running out of breath, he hastily sprinted towards their ship. The pirate cautiously climbed onto the nearest ladder, attempting to reach the deck silently so no one would notice his arrival.

But poor, poor wounded man. Numerous grubby men loaded the craft. They eyed him with caution at first (that was an undeniable reaction upon seeing the gore), and then with boast.

A greeting of sarcasm acknowledged his entrance. "Well, look... it's the bravest of us all."

He felt buried alive with all the deadly insulting glares.

"You filthy rat, get off the ship!" cried one lanky male with a smoked cigarette planted in between his dry, chapped lips.

"Useless piece of shit, you don't belong here anymore!" echoed a fellow wearing a dirty white shirt torn on its left sleeve, making his three year-old rose tattoo disgustingly visible on his firm bicep.

And then another suggested, "Walk the plank!"

And the crowd agreeably yelled in unison. "Walk the plank!"

 _Hell._ That made a perfect definition of a certain pyknic pirate's day, made even hell-er (if that was even a word) as he happened to appear on the ship with a gruesome pair of arms and a face pervaded by shame.

Tis another counting for you, mister.

First, his supposed-to-be glorious catch was easily grabbed out of his two strong hands in an instant by a known young man approximately two feet taller than him, with angst born in his eyes, and a surprise legal weapon kept inside his jacket.

That made sense. His soul was overwhelmed with humiliation. Why, for a pirate who has been scarred with greed, cannot ever fail a crime, for they're known as experts, more like professional thieves... And he obviously failed.

Second, his hands were lucidly nothing now but two disgusting things: blood and pain.

And unfortunately, a third reason abruptly sprouted. His mates wanted him dead.

Well, he was already dead with the spits and curses after all.

Just as he exasperatedly cursed under his breath, an unexplainable chill ran along his spine.

"Silence," a voice amidst the noise rose.

Standing in front of the reckless men aboard was an odd-looking cyborg; a creature part machine, part organic. His alien form resembled a distinct cross between some sort of bear and man and part robot as well.

He has a mechanical slash special arm he can easily turn into useful implements and fatal weapons, with the inclusion of such like a sword and a pistol, sometimes a welding tool.

Along with the aforementioned limb, he has a mechanical leg which appeared to bear no disturbance when he walks.

He also has this cyborg eye he got from some unknown incident. The part has zoom functions that definitely allowed improvements for his aim.

The crowd automatically parted, giving the authority a center passageway that lead to the wounded pirate.

John Silver eyed him mischievously. "What is going on here?"

No one dared spoke, but the troop's superior certainly knew what was really up with his airheaded comrades. It was expected not to hear a single ridiculous response.

He gazed at the gore erupting from the man's injured arm. "As far as I know," he continued, "I do not encourage the use of guns in my ship's vicinity."

"But Silver, it wasn't us!" a terrified voice among the audience shouted.

The cyborg dug his eyes on the injured man. "Is this true?"

Silence answered the question.

"So...?"

The trapped fellow sighed.

"It was a boy... A teenage boy."

The cyborg momentarily burst out into loud laughter. The roar of fun echoed across the entire vessel. He dramatically rubbed his robotic laser eye as if pretending to wipe off a tear. "A boy tricked you? Haha! You are an idiot!"

The ship screamed with a deafening boisterous laugh.

"He's not just a boy, Silver!" he quickly interrupted.

Old John Silver raised a brow, still recovering from the long laugh yet partly confused of the pirate's statement.

"It was your pet."

It was the bluntest answer Silver has heard. He blinked.

"Hawkins."


End file.
